You Don't Call Him Seaweed Brain for Nothing
by dkhockey18
Summary: Just before the events of TLO, Annabeth Chase has a decision to make that could change the whole war. Can her oldest friend guide her through it?


**A/N: I own nothing. This is set just before TLO. R&R please. Enjoy!**

**For thos of you waiting for the next chapter of BoO, it will be out tomorrow with another on friday!**

A full moon seemed to hover the pier and its sole occupant. Annabeth Chase sat with her legs dangling over the water of the canoe lake, desperately wrestling with the latest problem she had created for herself, Percy Jackson.

Annabeth had been tossing and turning in her bunk, nowhere near able to sleep, so she had opted for some fresh air. The summer had thankfully been so far uneventful, but that was about to change. Within the week, Percy and Beckendorf would set out to destroy the Princess Andromeda, and a full-fledged war would likely follow. But that was far from the reason that Annabeth was distraught.

The summer was nearly halfway over, and the stupid Seaweed Brain acted like nothing had changed. He seemed to have forgotten she had kissed him before he blew up Mount St. Helens. He forgot that she had asked him out to the fireworks. He overlooked, or forgot, or simply didn't care about anything she did.

The truth was that Annabeth was falling hard for her best friend, who didn't seem to notice. Even worse, he was spending the next weekend away from camp, with that red-headed _mortal_, Rachel Dare. Annabeth wanted to cry, but she promised herself she would never cry over another boy, not after Luke's betrayal.

But that's how she felt, betrayed, hurt, discarded, by her so-called best friend, Percy Jackson. He was supposed to know her better than anyone, so how could he not see that she was in love with him? Annabeth had gone so far as to contact Artemis, to see if her offer to join the Hunters still stood. The goddess had been surprised, wary, and secretly pleased by Annabeth's renewed interest, but had encouraged her to take time to think the decision over. They had spoken yesterday, and that was the decision that had sent Annabeth to think by the lake.

Annabeth was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the figure sit down next to her until it splashed her with water.

"Hey! Who do you – Oh my gods! Thalia!" Annabeth draped her other best friend in a hug.

"What's up, Annabeth?" Thalia pulled back and studied Annabeth. "Wait, were you crying?"

"No!" Annabeth said a little too quickly. Thalia's appearance had thankfully stopped the waterworks before they began. "What brings you to camp?"

"Oh, just a request from the gods."

"And this request involves me?" Thalia looked at Annabeth expectantly. "Wouldn't they rather have you talk to Percy?" Her voice was icy.

"Oh, no. This request is _about_ you."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know how fast word travels around Olympus. Artemis bragged to Apollo she had recruited another Hunter, and he got curious about who his next pick-up line victim would be. Apollo and Hermes did some snooping, and discovered you at the end of that trail of breadcrumbs. A few other Olympians hear about this, and poof, Thalia, lieutenant of the Hunters, has a mission."

"Oh." Was all Annabeth could say. She hadn't even thought about talking to Thalia. The daughter of Zeus had knack for telling Annabeth exactly what she didn't want to hear, even if they both knew it was right.

"Relax, I'm your best friend, remember? Annabeth, why do you want to join the Hunters?"

"Percy." Annabeth blurted out before she could stop herself. Thalia also had a knack for getting Annabeth to open up.

To Annabeth's dismay, Thalia started laughing. "I'm sorry, its just, you want to give up love forever, because of Kelp Head?"

Annabeth felt her face flush and nodded. She fought to hold the tears in her eyes. "Oh, Annabeth, what happened?"

Annabeth told Thalia everything. She told her about the kiss under the mountain, Calypso and Ogygia, Percy's total obliviousness, Rachel Dare, and coming to terms with her own feelings.

Thalia sighed and remained silent for a few moments. "Annabeth, do you know which god sent me to talk you out of joining the Hunters?"

"Wait, you're here to talk me _out_ of joining?"

Thalia simply nodded. "Ares." Annabeth let out a snicker. "Seriously. He said that the only person or deity that was going to pound Percy Jackson to bits was him. And seeing as how Percy can't be harmed until after the prophecy, you are the best chance of Percy living, and Ares beating him to a pulp."

Annabeth laughed deeply now. "You're kidding, right?" Thalia shook her head with a smile. "But I don't think you'd be here because Ares told you to."

"Right again, Wise Girl. Then Poseidon came to me. He said that you 'are the best thing to ever happen to his son.' That's an exact quote, Annabeth." Annabeth beamed inwardly at the compliment, but didn't dare let her hopes be encouraged. "And that you are the only thing that will keep Percy from dying this summer."

"Okay, that's more convincing, but –"

"I'm not done. Then, your _mother_ appeared in front of me. That's when I really thought I was losing it. As much of a fan as she is of eternal maidenhood for you, and the elimination of Percy as a distraction, she agrees with Ares and Poseidon that you are the key to Percy succeeding in his quest. She believes that saving Olympus is a better strategy than eternal maidenhood. _Duh_. And of course, to top it all off, Aphrodite swoops in to finish off the parade, but I don't think I need to explain why _she_ doesn't want you to join the Hunters."

Annabeth's face flushed a deep red. "Thalia, I don't know what to –"

"I'm still not done! Annabeth, while all of these reasons are really, _really_ good reasons to not join, they leave out a minor detail. As much as Percy needs you, and trust me he really does, you need him too. You came outside to get some fresh air, right? Why did you come here?"

Annabeth hadn't really been paying attention to her body when she tip-toed out of the Athena cabin. Deep in thought, her feet had carried her to the lake, where she had stayed without complaint.

"So? It's refreshing." Annabeth snorted.

"Oh my gods. Listen to yourself. Has he broken your heart yet, Annabeth?"

"He _hurt_ me, Thalia. He keeps hurting me, whether he knows it or not."

"But he doesn't know it, and that's the point. Percy stands by your side every single day. He would never leave you behind. He left Calypso, for Hades sake. Hello, earth to Annabeth! He gave up an eternity of peace with a beautiful goddess." Annabeth opened her mouth to reply but Thalia wouldn't allow it. "No. Do not give me the 'he did it for the camp' garbage, and he didn't do it for Olympus either. Percy might not admit it, but he came back for _you_."

Annabeth stared out over the lake. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't know if she could respond to that. Her heart soared just at the possibility Thalia was right. More than anything else, Annabeth _wanted_ Thalia to be right.

"Girls who flee to the Hunters from love are heartbroken, Annabeth. Zoe was betrayed by Hercules, cast out by her family, with nowhere else to go. I –" Thalia's voice cracked, and her own eyes grew misty. "I joined the Hunters after I fought Luke for the first time. He betrayed me, and you, but I think you know now you never really loved him. But I did. Gods, Annabeth, I loved Luke. When I kicked him off that mountain, I think a part of me fell with him, but I filled that hole with the Hunters. I don't regret my decision one bit, but you will."

Thalia had to pause to catch her breath. "If all of this is because you are afraid Percy doesn't love you back, I might have to have Ares knock some sense into _both_ of you. Trust me, you've got Aphrodite on your side, for better or for worse. Did you ever think he's thinking the same way you are right now? Of course a few steps behind." Thalia smiled and squeezed Annabeth's hand. "Matters of the heart take time, especially with war and painful death looming over our heads. He'll wake up, hopefully sooner rather than later. I mean, hey, you don't call him Seaweed Brain for nothing right?"

Both of the girls broke into laughter. Even if being interrogated by Thalia was more often than not terrifying and painful, Annabeth was glad she did it.

Their moment was shattered by a voice behind them. "Pinecone Face, you could've told me you were visiting!"

Thalia groaned, and both girls stood. Of course, Percy Jackson was walking towards them on the dock.

"If you must know, Kelp Head, I am here on a request from the council."

Even in the darkness, Annabeth could see the skepticism written on Percy's face. "Uh huh. A request from the council, at three in the morning, with Annabeth, on the dock?"

He stepped close enough for the moonlight to illuminate all three demigods. Percy's eyes narrowed as he sized up the two girls. Thalia's eyes glistened playfully, and Annabeth's cheeks were still flushed.

"You two are up to something, aren't you?"

Annabeth smirked at him. She stepped forward, her face only inches from his. "You could say that, Seaweed Brain." Percy cried out as Annabeth's arms shot out and launched him into the lake. "Thalia, run!" Annabeth took off towards land, the Huntress hot on her heels, laughing the whole way.


End file.
